The Greatest Treasure
by jj4622
Summary: Brianna feels guilty about leaving Dekka when she needed her most. Dekka just wants Brianna to love her. Will they both find what they want? My take on Brianna x Dekka. Slightly dark. Strong language in places. Complete for now, will update with a lemon scene if I get enough requests. Sorry about the cliche title. [Lemon in chapter 2 due to popular demand]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I've decided to do a Gone fan fiction. I've been into Gone since... about the time Plague was released, I think. So this story is going to be about the one change I think I had to make, which is that Dekka and Brianna should have got together. Unfortunately my twisted mind got in the way of me writing a nice fluffy story, but oh well; this is what I've got instead. I hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: Dark themes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Brianna stood still, in an unknown part of the FAYZ. She didn't know how long it had been, or where she even was. And she didn't really care.

Dekka had been dying, and in her last moments, she'd called Brianna over and said three words to her. "I love you". At that moment, a flood of emotions poured into her mind. So many different emotions all conflicting and battling in her head. And all Brianna could do was run away. Run away from her. Run away from one of her closest friends, the girl she'd survived Coates with. Run away as she lay there, dying.

Running. Running away. It was all she could do. Run away. Run from Dekka, from her friends, family, enemies. Run from the truth.

But not from her heart. Not from her mind. No matter how far or how fast she ran, she couldn't escape the torrent of emotions threatening to swallow her. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. No one could.

And so, in an unknown part of the FAYZ, Brianna had stopped running. She had let the waves of desperation, sorrow and fear fill her body. She had sunk to her knees, crying her eyes out. The tears were dripping from her eyes, pooling on the ground around her.

After a while though, those emotions gave way to something else. Hatred. Disgust. Not directed at Dekka, but at herself. She looked at her hands and could only see the hands of a monster. Of a traitor. She hated those hands. She hated herself. She wanted to die.

And so she stood, unmoving, not knowing where she was, hating every fibre of her being. Then she fell to her knees. She fell forward, now lying on her front, still as a corpse, blood seeping from the deep slash in her arm.

* * *

Sam and Edilio walked along in companionable silence. They were looking for Brianna, mostly to tell her that Dekka had survived, and hand made a swift recovery in Lana's hands. She was still very shaky, but she was through the worst of it. The two of them were still very concerned for her, but knowing she was safe, they were more worried about Brianna. She'd run off into the distance, but she'd been crying, or at least they'd both thought she had been. A depressed Brianna was a worrying thing. It was something that just shouldn't happen. Brianna was a walking anti-depressant. She brightened everyone's day; she cheered everyone up with her cheery personality and her attitude problems. A depressed Brianna was an unknown quantity. She was something they'd never dealt with before. In other words, they had no idea what to expect.

It was Sam who spoke up first. "So, where do you think we'll find her?"

"No idea," Edilio responded despondently, "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, any idea's better than just wandering aimlessly, with no idea where to look..."

"Well... I guess that's a good idea... But if you want my opinion, I reckon she'll find us."

"You reckon she's just running around?"

"It's what she does best." Edilio said with a shrug.

"Guess you're right..." Sam said with a slight smile. Then he stopped with a frown on his face. "What's that down there?"

"Edilio, what's that over there?"

"Looks like something on the ground..." Edilio said. The two of them looked at each other. "You don't think it's..?"

"Nah, can't be..." Sam relied.

"Yeah you're right..." Edilio said. They both looked back at the object. They looked at each other. They looked at the shape on the ground.

They both started running at the same time.

Brianna didn't know where she was.

She could hear shouting. She was pretty sure she could hear Sam and Edilio, but she couldn't be sure. She felt someone rolling her over. She was half conscious of a ripping sound, then of a tight pressure on her arm. But she felt... tired. The pain had numbed now, and she just wanted to sleep...

When she drifted back into consciousness, she could feel someone holding her, over her shoulder she thought. She couldn't be sure though. She heard a voice next to her ear. "How bad is it?"

Another voice responded, but it sounded oh so far away. "The bleeding's slowed, but... Fuck..."

"What is it Edilio!?"

"Her arms fucking half off Sam! Whatever did this went straight through!"

"How bad?"

"It's nearly gone all the way through the bone..."

"Fuck. Run ahead, get Lana and get her to fuckin..."

And Brianna remembered no more.

* * *

Brianna awoke in Dahra's hospital. Her mind was completely blank, but she knew she shouldn't be here. She wondered what had happened-

Suddenly remembering, she pulled up her sleeve. Nothing but a faint scar.

Then, a voice from beside her. "Glad to see you've woken up." Brianna whipped her head around at the sound of the familiar voice. Dekka sat there beside her.

"D-Dekka... yo- you're alive? Lana healed you?"

"Yeah. Pretty worn out too. So it's not very considerate, you making extra work for her like that."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap Brianna. We both know – Hell I think everyone in the FAYZ knows – that you did that to yourself, the thing we don't know is... Why?"

Brianna sat there for a few moments, numb. Her mind was frozen. She didn't know what to say. But she started talking, and the words spilled out of their own accord, laced with anger and hatred. "I... I'm a fucking monster..." she snarled.

Dekka's eyes widened in shock. "What... what are you on about?"

"I'm disgusting! I'm a disgrace! You, on your deathbed, admit to me a secret you had to share before you died, and what do I do? I reject you! I betrayed you! I hate myself, I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

_Crack!_ Brianna registered a sharp, stinging pain on her cheek as her head was twisted around by the force of the slap to her cheek. She looked back at Dekka. "Never say that."

"Why not? It's the fucking truth! I betrayed you! I let you down!" And suddenly Brianna started sobbing. "How could I do that to _you_, of all people...? How could I do that to someone I think I'm in love with...?"

"W-Wait, what!?" Dekka was reeling from the shock of the revelation. "Y-You love me?"

"Yeah, but how could I reject you? Why would I reject you...?"

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes. This is love. It has to be."

"Then nothing else matters. Just savour it..." With that, Dekka kissed Brianna, pushing her head down onto the hospital bed as her tongue pushed into Brianna's mouth. Brianna would have gasped in shock, but Dekka's mouth made that impossible, so her eyes merely widened in surprise. As Dekka's lips caressed her own, and her tongue wrapped around her's, she felt her mind go numb from the pleasure, and she was only dimly aware of Dekka as she crawled onto the bed.

"D-Dekka..." Brianna murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too Bri..." Dekka said with a smile.

"...Bri?"

Dekka blushed. "What, it's cute!"

Brianna laughed, the sound music to Dekka's ears. "I like it..."

"Good, cause now you're stuck with it."

Brianna closed her eyes and kissed Dekka again, this time taking control of the kiss. Her tongue slipped into Dekka's mouth, taking control and tasting everything it found there. As Dekka moaned in pleasure, Brianna knew that what she had found here was the greatest treasure.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you liked this story. There is a second part to this, but it's a lemon scene, and I wanted to know if people wanted that. So tell me by PM or Review and I'll do it.**

**Until the morrow,**

**JJ4622, Over and Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, hello there. I'm back. So, after a number reviews that said yes to a lemon, here's the next chapter. This chapter is set between Plague and Fear, in one of the FAYZ's relatively peaceful periods.**

* * *

Dekka smiled. Life couldn't be better. Here she was, sitting on the deck of a boat, looking out over the most brilliant view in the FAYZ, with the most beautiful girl in the world. Brianna's head lay on her shoulder, and she smiled at the serene look on Brianna's face. As they stared out over the lake, Dekka felt like she finally had all that she wanted.

Sam had allowed her and Brianna a private boat, knowing that they were together. His first word after Dekka told him about her new relationship with Brianna was, "Finally". She smiled at that particular memory.

Brianna, meanwhile, was thinking of Dekka. _Dekka... I love you so much. I hope you will continue to love me too... But now, now I have a plan. I need to repay you for all the help you gave me, and for forgiving me for rejecting you... and I think I know how. Hehehe, oh Dekka, you're going to love what I've got in store for you... _"Dekka?" She said.

"Yes Bri?" Dekka looked at her with a loving expression. Her perfect face was all Dekka needed to have her heart melt. She was just... too perfect.

Dekka, do you mind if you go ashore. I... I have something I want to surprise you with tonight. Is that alright?"

Dekka looked a little concerned, but then she smiled. "No problem. One second..." She moved over to the back of the boat, lifting the sail and moving it the short distance to the marina. Pulling up to the marina, Brianna jumped ashore and tied off the boat.

Dekka climbed ashore. "Well, I'm ashore. So, what are you doing..."

"Oh no you don't! It's a surprise!"

Dekka grinned once again. "Now I'm really worried. Who knows what's going to happen?"

"Oh Dekka, have a bit more faith." Brianna said, looping her arms around Dekkas waist and looking up into her eyes. "It's going to be wonderful!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Dekka said, following it up with a quick kiss to Brianna's forehead. "I'll love anything you do, Bri..."

"Well then... You'll absolutely adore this..." Brianna said with a smile. "Now get out of here! I've got plans to make!"

"Okay, I'm going... What time do you want me back here though?"

"Umm... Seven o'clock, perhaps?" Brianna panicked; she hadn't thought that bit through.

"Alright then, I'll be back at about seven. That gives you... 3 hours. You sure you need that long?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just go, please?" Brianna said with a pleading look.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." With that, Dekka turned and walked away, the grin still visible on her face.

Brianna breathed a sigh of relief. She had three hours to get everything done. First stop... Albert. She needed her pay, and she also needed some advice on where to get things. First, she wrote up a list of what she needed (it was unlike her to be this prepared, but this was for Dekka and she wasn't taking any chances) then she went to find Albert.

* * *

Albert was sitting in his 'office' (A bedroom he'd stuck a desk in) when there was a series of loud, extremely rapid knocks. _Like a woodpecker..._ "Come in Brianna..." He said with an intrigued tone. As she rushed in he wondered what in the world she was doing here.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"No one else knocks that fast." He stated simply. "But, I am curious as to why you're here."

"Well, I need some stuff, and you seem to know people..."

"You want me to get it for you?"

"No, I can do it faster myself. What I'd like to know is where to get some of it. Also, my pay wouldn't go amiss..."

"Ah, of course. Well, as to your pay... 30 notes, correct?"

"Yep." Albert pulled a roll of the monopoly tickets from his pocket, and quickly counted out the correct number of tickets. Handing them over to Brianna, he then proceeded to ask her, "So, What is it you need?"

"Here," she muttered as she shoved the list towards him, "it's all there."

"Let's see... Huh, well this is quite a lot of stuff... and some of it's not cheap. Decent water? Matches? Candles and a tablecloth... and Wine!?" He looked at her with a shrewd expression. "You wouldn't be trying to set up a romantic meal for Dekka, would you?"

"Umm... well, maybe..."

"Well, if you want the table settings, you'd better have a look up in Clifftop. As long as Lana let's you in, you shouldn't have any trouble finding that stuff – It'll need a clean, but everyone's to scared of Lana to even touch the stuff. As for the food... most of that stuff you can get from the market, though I'd go to Quinn directly for the fish, as he'll tell you which ones best... Then we get on to the slightly harder to find stuff. Bottled water, some sort of canned sauce and wine. Well, I can give you the wine and the sauce, though it's strictly between us and it's going to cost you. As for the wine... Well, it's technically contraband, and I don't know anything about it, but if I was looking into it, I'd go to Coates. I've seen Howard there a lot recently." Albert clearly knew more than he was letting on about Howard and the alcohol, but he'd been much more helpful than she'd expected and she really wasn't going to push her luck at this point.

"Well, can I get the water and sauce please?"

"Certainly." He stood up and walked over to the left wall, where a large wardrobe stood, and took a small key from behind it. Pulling a large box from under his desk, he turned the key, and then turned the three dials on it. The clasp's snapped open, and he withdrew from the case a litre bottle of water and a small can which said 'Creamy White Wine Sauce!' "Is this what you're after?"

"Yes! Thank you Albert-"

"Ten Berto's."

"...Okay..." Brianna paid the required fee and left with her purchases under her shirt._ Next stop, the market..._

* * *

Brianna looked around in the boat. She'd managed to get everything for the evening except for the wine, in under half an hour. She had to go and see Howard now, about the wine, so off she went. Running up to Coates, she caught just as he was arriving. "Howard!" She shouted in his ear.

"Ah!" He yelled as he jumped out of his skin. "Brianna you f-"

"No time for that Howard, do you have any wine? Unopened bottles?"

"Uh... yeah, I do. Why?"

"Can I have a bottle of white?"

"Nope, sorry. No white. Can I tempt you with pink or red?"

"Yeah, uh... pink?"

"One moment." He went inside and came back ten minutes later with a bottle of pink wine. "That what you were after?"

"Yes, so-"

"Ten Berto's."

"No way! It's not worth that much!"

"I say it is..."

Brianna thought for a moment. She only had seven Berto's to last her for another fortnight. Then she had a stroke of genius. "You give it to me for free and Sam and Caine won't ever hear about this little operation you've got going."

"...Bitch. All right, take it." He gave her the bottle and walked inside. She dashed off back to the boat, to prepare for the night ahead.

* * *

Dekka arrived back at the boat at 7:00 on the dot, only to be whisked aboard by Brianna. "Hey Dekka..." She said with a nervous grin.

"Hey Bri. So, what is this surprise you had planned for me?"

"Well, come down stairs and I'll show you." Dekka went down the stairs into the boat with Brianna. Their boat had two rooms below deck: A galley with a small table to eat at, and a bedroom with a medium sized double bed. They'd both been taking it in turns to sleep on the floor, as neither had been able to work up the courage to ask the other to sleep in the same bed as them.

"So, what am I looking... at..." Dekka trailed off as she saw what Brianna had done. The table was beautifully laid, with undamaged plates and cutlery, and even two glasses a place. There was a small silver candlestick that held a lit candle, which gave the room it's lighting – A soft, amber glow. There was also a jug of water and what looked like a bottle of wine. On the plate's sat piece's of fish in a white sauce, and some vegetables. "How… did you get this… is that wine?"

"Yeah, it is… I had to run around a bit, but I managed to get the table settings at Clifftop, and most of the food I got from the market. As for the sauce, well, I had to get that from Albert as well as the good water. Howard gave me the wine for free though, so…"

"Really? Howard gave you something for free?"

"Well, I threatened to tell Sam where he was running his operation from…"

"Hehe… Oh I wish I'd seen that… Still, do you even like wine?"

"Well, I've never had it before, but… I'd like to try it. Mostly though, I got it for you… I mean, I don't even know if you like wine, but…" Brianna's nerves showed on her face as she spoke.

Dekka noticed and stroked Brianna's cheek to sooth her nerves. "Thank you, Brianna. To tell the truth, I've never had it before either, so it'll be a new experience for the both of us…"

"Okay, well… I guess we should sit down…" Brianna pulled out a chair, and then motioned for Dekka to sit down. Once Dekka was seated, she sat down in the opposite chair. Taking the first bite of her food, Dekka was amazed by how good it tasted.

"My god… This is so nice!"

"I know! It can't really be this good, can it? It's just cause we haven't eaten anything good in a while…"

"Mmm…" Dekka agreed to busy eating to give a proper response. Once she finished a few more mouthfuls, she looked at the bottle of wine. "I'd like to try that…" she murmured, before looking at Brianna. "Can we open the wine?"

"Sure, go on!"She replied. Dekka quickly cracked open the wine bottle, then she poured herself a glass. Tasting the wine, she found she liked it. "Could you pass me the wine, Dekka?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, here you go." Dekka handed Brianna the wine. Tasting it for herself, she decided it was good as well, and the time flew as they ate and talked, delighting in the other's company. By the time they were finished, the sky had gone dark, and all the food and drink was gone (Three quarters of the wine was in Dekka).

And so the time when Dekka decided she wanted to sleep came. She walked into the bedroom, and pulled out the sleeping bag. It was her turn to sleep on the floor tonight, but before she could lay out the sleeping bag, Brianna grabbed her from behind and hugged her. "So Dekka… Well, I was wondering… uh…" Dekka couldn't see Brianna, but from the tone of her voice, she sounded nervous. "Would you like to sleep in the bed tonight?"

"Umm… sure, I'd love to, but what about you? You'd be on the floor two nights in a row…"

"Well, I… uh… actually meant… with me?"

"Oh. Um… okay…" Dekka gasped as Brianna spun her around and pushed her down onto the bed, with a smile on her face. Now she was suddenly very conscious of the fact they both were only were bras and panties. The nights were warm, so it didn't make sense to wear proper clothes, but know Dekka was half wishing she had. Her other half was trying hard not to pounce and take Brianna there and then.

Brianna looked down at Dekka, her hands either side of Dekka's head whilst her legs did the same to Dekka's waist. She stared at Dekka with lust filled eyes, before crushing her lips into Dekka's own and forcing her tongue into Dekka's mouth. Her sheer intensity forced Dekka to give in and let Brianna have her way (Not that Dekka needed much convincing).

And so they simply lay there for a little while, kissing passionately, before Brianna moved her hand to rub at Dekka's shoulder, then moved on down to her bra, kneading Dekka's breasts through her bra. Dekka gasped into the kiss, but Brianna simply kissed her harder. After a little more of that, Brianna moved her hand round to Dekka's back, before unclasping the bra and pulling it off. Finally breaking her kiss with Dekka, she immediately began to kiss her way down Dekka's neck, her mouth getting closer and closer to Dekka's breasts. Meanwhile her hand was also moving down to Dekka's panties.

Before either could reach it's target, Dekka finally said something. "Brianna, what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

Brianna paused momentarily. "Because I want you to feel good. Isn't it obvious?"

"But why now?"

"Well, it took... took me some time to work up the courage." She admitted. "Why, am I bad?"

"No Brianna, you're too good. Go easy on me or I might end up... well, you know..."

Brianna giggled, then promptly locked her lips around Dekka's nipple. Dekka gasped as she felt Brianna's tongue circle her nipple, flicking it, and Dekka was so wrapped up in the sensations in her breast that she couldn't feel Brianna pull down her panties. But when Brianna circled her clit with her finger, then she felt it. She let out a loud moan of ecstasy as Brianna traced a circle around her clit with her finger, then slid it down, over the entrance to her slit. Pushing into Dekka, she was rewarded with another gasp of pleasure, followed by a series of loud moans. She slowly, Rythmicly worked her finger in and out of Dekka, pushing in and out, in and out, as Dekka's gasps grew shallower and faster. Brianna then moved her head down to Dekka's clit, gently licking and sucking whilst still thrusting with her finger, slowly getting faster. She decided that she wanted a little more, so she pushed a second finger into Dekka, and began to suck on her clit much harder. Dekka's moans became louder and louder, finally ending in a high scream, before she came into Brianna's mouth. "Oh Bri... She moaned, before the combination of exhaustion and alcohol finally took its toll, sending her fast asleep.

Brianna looked up at her, licking her lips at the taste of Dekka's juices. Wiping a few drops from her lips, she kissed Dekka before falling asleep beside her.

* * *

**A/N: So, now this story is done for real. If you're disappointed by the length of the lemon, I'm sorry, but I find it hard to write lemons, because I don't want any two to be quite the same, and that can happen all to easily with lemons. Well, and the fact I was up till 2:00 AM finishing this chapter may have had a part to play in affairs.**

**Hoping I satisfied your needs,**

**JJ4622, Over and Out.**


End file.
